Finding Lisa official transcript
Prologue: Toby and Sadie's entire family life/Green-Spot attacks Toby: "Well, Sadie, what do you think?" Sadie: "I think our little rainbow fish eggs are perfect." Toby: "That means we'll become parents real soon." Sadie: "What do you think we should name them, Toby?" Toby: "How 'bout we name 1 of the girl fish Lisa?" Sadie: "That's a good name, Toby, I'd probably like Toby Jr. myself." Toby: A Bit Suddenly, something disturbing happens........ Sadie: "Toby, watch out, Green-Spot is coming!" Green-Spot: And Snarling Toby and Sadie swim around real fast in fear and panic. Green-Spot begins snapping at them, and they eventually escape, but something unexpected happens. It's now pitched black. Toby opens his eyes and finds where he was before. Toby: "Sadie!" Toby: "Sadie, where are you?!?" Toby: "Sadie?" Toby swims right over to find only 1 rainbow fish egg left on the ocean floor. Toby: "Now don't worry about it, Lisa, it's gonna be alright, I'll make sure nothing terrible happens to you." Disney presents In Association with Pixar Studios Finding Lisa Directed by John Lasseter and Brad Lewis Produced by Denise Ream and Mark Nielsen Storyboards by Dan Fogelman Screenplay written by Ben Queen Edited by Stephen Schaffer Music by Michael Giacchino Scene 1: Lisa's 1st day of school/Meeting new good friends Toby is still asleep, and Lisa is wide awake in excitement. Lisa: "Whoo-hoo!" Lisa: "1st day of school, yahoo, 1st day of school!" Toby: "Well, Lisa, it's your 1st day of school with your new teacher and your new good friends." Lisa: "I know, Dad, I can hardly wait to meet them." Toby and Lisa swim right out to the open reef. Toby: "Now, Lisa, right before we get to know the ocean, there's lots of things you need to learn about." Lisa: "We live in the home of an anemone, we must never swim into danger and disaster strikes and we must never swim alone." Toby: "Very good, Lisa, now let's go meet your new teacher and your new good friends." Toby and Lisa swim right over to Mr. Ray, Marlin, Bob, Ted, Bill, Crush, Dory, Gill, Gurgle, Bloat, Jacques, Bubbles, Peach, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Nemo, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Squirt, Hank and Kaloosh. Mr. Ray: "Hey, 2 rainbow fish, I'm Mr. Ray, the scientific teacher,who might you 2 be?" Toby: "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ray, I'm Toby and this is my daughter, Lisa, she's very excited to meet all of you here on her 1st day of school." Lisa: "It's nice meeting you guys here, especially Marlin, Bob, Ted, Bill, Crush, Dory, Gill, Gurgle, Bloat, Jacques, Bubbles, Peach, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Nemo, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Squirt, Hank and Kaloosh." Bruce: "And remember the old credo, fish are friends." Anchor and Chum: "Not food." Mr. Ray: "So, Toby, if you still have your beautiful daughter, Lisa, what happened to your wife, Sadie?" Toby: "Well, it's hard to explain ever since that barracuda, Green-Spot attacked, but she passed away a little while back." Marlin: "Oh my gosh, he's just like me." Nemo: "It's true, Dad, it really is true." Dory: "Oh my gills, it must be pretty tough on you, Toby." Jacques: "What a peeteeful shame." Gill: "Well, at least you have all of us for company." Bloat: "We'll always make sure your safe and secure." Peach: "And we're gonna be here to protect you guys no matter what happens." Mr. Ray: "Alright, you kids, field trip time." Nemo, Sheldon, Pearl, Tad, Squirt and Lisa get on Mr. Ray's back, and Mr. Ray takes them along. Mr. Ray: Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones let's name the zones of the open sea Mr. Ray: "Alright, Lisa, what kind of home do you live in?" Lisa: "An anemone." Mr. Ray: "Good, Lisa, very good." Mr. Ray takes the little sea critters over to the drop off. Mr. Ray: "Alright, here we are, the drop off, you kids can feel free to explore anything you like, but just remember to stay closer to 1 another." Mr. Ray leaves Nemo and Lisa in charge of Tad, Pearl, Squirt and Sheldon. Suddenly, they see the bottom of another motor-boat. Squirt: "Hey, wow!" Sheldon: "Look at that!" Pearl: "It looks like another motor-boat." Squirt: "Look at me, dudes, I'm gonna go touch the motor-boat." Squirt swims right over to touch the motor-boat, but Pearl swims right after him, and Tad darts right near her again. Tad: "I saved your entire life again!" Pearl: "Aw, you guys made me ink again." Lisa: "My dad knows it's not safe and secure." Nemo: "Hey, you're absolutely right, Lisa, even my dad knows it's not safe and secure, I sure don't wanna end up in another aquarium like last time." Lisa: "Well, here goes nothing." Lisa swims right off to go near the motor-boat. Toby: (off screen) "Lisa, stop!" Toby swims frantically over to Lisa. Lisa: "Dad, how did you swim over here?" Toby: "You were about to swim right up to the open seas." Lisa: "I can swim just fine, you know." Toby: "Well, you just can't swim up there, Lisa." Lisa swims around, 'til she stops right by the motor-boat. Gurgle: "Oh my goodness, Lisa's swimming right up to the bottom of that motor-boat!" Jacques: "Sacre bleu, I do not believe zis ees happening!" Toby: "You put 1 single fin on that motor-boat, young lady, you're in real big trouble!" Lisa goes right up to the bottom of the motor-boat. Toby: "Don't you dare touch that motor-boat." Lisa touches the bottom of the motor-boat. Toby: "Lisa...." Hank: "Well, she did it." Kaloosh: "She actually touched the bottom of the motor-boat." Another scuba-diver appears, which is different from the other 1 in Finding Nemo, but more pure evil looking. Lisa: "Dad, somebody, anybody, help me!" Toby: "Lisa! Mr. Ray: "Hurry, kids, get right behind me, I got you all covered!" Nemo, Sheldon, Pearl, Tad and Squirt get right behind Mr. Ray for safety. Toby: "Lisa, stop, wait, come back!" Dory: "Well it's too late right now, he's already got her!" Cut to the scuba diver/Professor Dagger in his motor-boat.......... Professor Dagger: "Well, here I go off to my aquarium." Cut to Toby right after Professor Dagger takes Lisa away and brings her to his evil aquarium. Marlin: "Not again!" Toby: "No, no, no, no, no, Lisa, please, not her, anything but her!" Dory: "Hey don't worry about it, we'll rescue her from that evil aquarium." Marlin: "Gill, can you give us diretions on how to get there without getting caught by a bunch of seagulls or seals?" Gill: "Well, Marlin, that's up to the Moon Fish to decide." Dory: "Well then, let's ask them." Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Toby, Squirt, Crush, Pearl, Sheldon and Tad swim right up to the Moon Fish to ask them for directions on how to get to the place where Lisa was taken away by Professor Dagger. Nemo: "Hey, Moon Fish, can you give me, my dad and everybody directions on how to get to the place where Lisa was taken away by Professor Dagger?" Toby: "Do you even know where he took my dear sweet daughter there?" Moon Fish: "Why sure, me and my best mates will from an arrow and you can follow all of us." The Moon Fish make the form of an arrow and they follow them 'til they get right up the surface without being spotted. Marlin: "Well, here we are." Jacques: "Sacre bleu, zis place looks real peculiar." Gurgle: "How are we gonna get to the place where Lisa was put in captivity?" Gill: "I've got a plan for all of you, we'll just signal Nigel and he'll fly all of us to that window right up there and dive right into the aquarium tank where Lisa's been put." Peach: "That sounds like a good plan Gill, come on, everybody, let's go." Inside Professor Dagger's evil aquarium lair Category:Transcripts